percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos: Chapter 13
Andrew P.O.V I hated shadow-travelling. It made me feel like i was going inside out and that i left my stomach behind, ok so i just don't like it....i don't like it alot. We reappeared in a dark corner then i noticed the flashing disco lights and the sound of music "A club? out of all the places in the world you pick a club to shadow travel too!" i whispered to Alexandra "Hey don't blame me! this is the only place i remember from the internet, its one of the greatest clubs in Giza" She said back at me as we walked over to a table. I ordered a coke and Alexandra ordered a coke too. After a while i got frustrated, we were just sitting on a table in the middle of a club "Aren't we supposed to be looking for the seal?" "I know but i need time to recover before we can shadow travel again" "Why can't we just walk, we know where the seal is" "Yeah its in Giza but we're not certain where its at so we may as well enjoy ourselves" "The world is about to end and you just wanna have fun!" Alexandra stood up in frustration "I'm gonna go dance, come and join me when your ego goes away" She stormed off, leaving me at the table with a half full can of coke as my companion. I put my head in my hands "Great....just great" i said, i then gasped as i saw him threw my fingers. Darkos, in his armour and sword in his hand entered the club, girls danced close to him so i guess he came here alot. I slid under the table and put my hood over my head, i waited till Darkos turned his back then ran over to Alex who was dancing on the dance floor. She gave me a look then went back to dancing "Go away" she said, i grabbed her hand "Alex come on we need to go!" she pulled her hand away "Leave me alone!" she screamed, everyone stared at us.....oh shoot. Darkos gave out a bloodthirsty roar when he saw me "ROBSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I drew my sword just in time to parry his blow, Alexandra then kicked him away and drew a dagger from her belt. Darkos snarled and clipped his fingers and suddenly to well armed scythian dracaane appeared with spears and swords. Me and Alexandra came back to back, i whispered our stratgey to her "I'll take Darkos, can you take the dracane?" She smirked at me "Leave it to me Light Head" she drew her sword and her dagger in each hand and jumped at the dracane, her weapons whistling threw the air. Darkos and i circled each other "We meet again!" Darkos hissed "Yeah, you just won't stay dead won't you" i teased at him. He roared and lunged at me, our blades sending sparks across the dance floor. We shot blow after blow at each other, we ran up the stairs while fighting to the balcony, the disco ball was huge, i guess it helped that the ceiling was so far up. I blocked another blow then jumped away as another one came at my legs, i jumped on the railings and nearly fell off but i managed to get my balance, then Darkos thrust his sword at me so i had to jump off the balcony. Lucky for me i grabbed the disco ball in time, i guess i looked silly, hanging on to a giant disco ball but it was a kinda fragile but luckly i was light enough.....oh this gave me an idea. "Heh nice try Darkos or should i say Dorkos, what happened to the boasting "I am son of Chaos, leader of the armys of chaos and all that rubbish" ha! your nothing but a fake!!" Darkos was redder then the sacred bulls of Apollo. He jumped onto the railing and jumped at me, screaming "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" I jumped off the disco ball in time before Darkos smashed into it. I landed hard on the dance floor and nearly screamed as i felt my leg brake. I looked up and nearly died, the disco ball (with Darkos inside it) was falling down on top of me. "ANDREW!" Alex slid to my side and grabbed me and pulled me out the way just in time before the Disco ball came crashing down and smashed into a million pieces. "Thanks" i said as Alexandra helped me up "Come on we gotta get out of here" and with that she helped me out of the club. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page